lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodbath (Legacy)
"Do you sometimes believe that forgotten memories can be more beautiful? I believe. You're showing me now." - Angela Bloodbath (T-05-51-T) 'is a skin-covered bathtub Abnormality. On its left side, there is a large pair of eyes which will only open when attacking an employee. Its shower head is replaced by a large hand, dripping blood constantly. The bathtub is filled with blood at a constant level that never overflows. Pale hands appear on the surface, and will stretch when grabbing an employee. Ability Bloodbath's special ability is "'Things you Have Forsaken", which will trigger when a 'Rationalist' or 'Optimist' agent enters its containment room. Bloodbath will open its eyes and pale hands will come out of the blood, grabbing the employee and dragging them in. This will kill them instantly. Afterwards, another pale hand will appear in the tub, which will stack to a maximum of 3 hands. When an agent enters the containment room and there are 3 hands, Bloodbath will always kill the agent regardless of their personality or mental/physical health. This will reset the amount of hands back to 1. The number of hands present will increase the amount of damage dealt in works and the amount of energy produced or drained. Origin Bloodbath's origin is currently unknown. Caretaking Bloodbath responds best to amusements work. It likes consensus, hates violence and cleanliness work, and doesn't care for nutrition work. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when happy and drains a moderate amount when distressed. Bloodbath's mood gauge is divided into 2 sections, distressed and happy. Under the 60%, it will feel distressed and above it, will be happy. * "The rationalist employee was working on it. The hand stretched out from Bloodbath and took the employee into Bloodbath." * "The same phenomenon occurred when the optimist employee was working on it. When an employee with different values worked, the special ability of the Abnormality was not activated." * "A white hand appeared over the Bloodbath surface that absorbed the employee. Since then, employees in the Bloodbath's containment room have begun to suffer more mental harm than before." * "As the hand of Bloodbath increases, the amount of energy that Bloodbath produces or absorbs increases." * " When Bloodbath has three hands, it can not guarantee the life of the employee. It seems to absorb employee regardless of the conditions and results of the work." Strategy Bloodbath is one of the abnormalities which will punish the player by their employees' characteristics and as many others, causing a harmful event when this condition is triggered. Bloodbath will instantly kill any Rationalist or Optimist employees who enter its containment room. Remembering this condition is crucial when sending employees, and always check promoted employees when starting a new day, because sometimes their Life Style can change to another, limiting or increasing the amount of employees available to work with Bloodbath. Bloodbath only has 2 works which can increase their mood and due to the lack of triggering its ability when being in a bad mood, leaving it would be acceptable to take care of other abnormalities. If the player needs a rush of energy, like when a part of the facility is dealing with the breach of a more harmful abnormality and needs to finish the day; a low level employee can be sacrificed to Bloodbath to add another hand and try to keep it in a good mood afterwards to get a boost of its energy production. Beware when there are 3 hands, the production of energy will be greater for a limited time before it start to drain a large amount of energy instead, and sending another employee to Bloodbath will get them killed instantly, resetting the hands back to 1. The hands reset back to 1 when ending a day, so even if it was because a mistake or on purpose, try to take advantage of the energy boost to end the day. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "A bath full of blood. The blood is always kept in balance. It never overflows. It contains despair. . Unbearable depression overwhelms you when you look into the bath. At one moment, it pulls employees into it. It bears no considerable strength, but employees suffering in crushing depression does not resist. It devours the employee until nothing leaves but the wrists. Hands floating around in the bath are pale. They try to reach to you as if they are asking for help." * "It is not easy to cut your wrist with sane mind. It takes strong willpower as it requires multiple tries. Only when you chop it as if you are cutting a chunk of meat, you can succeed. Only when you yearn for death that much, you can succeed." * "I regret not asking why when she asked me for clever. I regret not realizing that she was hiding her wrist with watch. I regret not realizing that she always hides her wrist when I talk to her. I regret not realizing that I could not hear her laughter at some point." * "I can't even imagine how painful it is to cut wrist. I realized the only reason she could succeed was because she literally chopped her wrist off." * "We always popped a bottle of wine every time we succeeded. It became one of our customs. She told us it only takes a slight misstep to fall into mannerism if we get used to success. Thus, we have to be happy about every single little thing. And we should not neglect failures because success can be made on pile of failures. When I saw the scars on her chopped wrist, I thought about our wine cellar. Many bottles of wine were gone. There was only one bottle left. That day, I popped the last bottle." Flavour Text * "Employee feels sadness from Bloodbath" * "Employee feels overwhelming depression and sadness." * "You know, I feel like I have my life back together after joining Lobotomy." * "Employee 's wrist aches when looking at Bloodbath" * "Medicine for body advanced in unimaginable speed, but medicine for mind did not." * "Employee stares at the despairs floating in the bath." * "Employee sees hardships and ordeals in future. Whatever he/she does, it will only result in failure." Trivia * Even though its in-game appearance shows it as a bathtub made of skin and with a pair of eyes, its portrait shows a normal bathtub filled with blood instead. * Despite being the red attack type, Bloodbath damages employees psychologically instead of physically. This is likely referring to its ability instead. * All of the hands only have fours fingers. * Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma'. It is possible that this Abnormality represents the fear of suicide, or pain when trying to cut ones own wrists. Gallery Bloodbath Attack.png|Bloodbath attacking an employee Bloodbath Aftemath.png|After an employee is killed by Bloodbath Bloodbath 3 Hands.png|After killing 2 employees. In this state, it will trigger its ability automatically when an employee enters Bloodbath Death.gif|Bloodbath killing an employee Bloodbath Full Artwork.png|Bloodbath's Full Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Trauma Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Legacy